Biological samples may be cryogenically preserved by immersing them in a suitable freezing medium, such as liquid nitrogen. The faster some samples freeze, the less damage is done to the samples. Similarly, when thawing the samples, the faster the samples arrive at a designated temperature, the less damage is done to the samples.
Conventional cryogenic vials, indicated by reference numeral 10 in FIG. 1, consist of a cap 12 that is threaded onto a container 14. The vial 10 may be used to store the biological samples, which may include cells, for example. The samples may be transferred from a dish to the vial 10 by a pipette, for example, and stored in the bottom of the container 14. The vial 10 is suspended in a freezer that is supplied with liquid nitrogen that maintains the freezer at extremely low temperatures to preserve the cells. When the cells are thawed, the samples may be removed from the vial 10 by using a pipette.